


He loves me, he loves me not

by SweetJungkookie



Category: Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, daisy - Freeform, he loves me, he loves me not, minor Hyunmin/seungjin, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, this made me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJungkookie/pseuds/SweetJungkookie
Summary: Jisung knew it was stupid. It was a thing kids did. But when he at down on the patch of grass and saw the small daisy next to him he couldn’t help his inner child take over.





	He loves me, he loves me not

15th April 2019  
Jisung knew it was stupid. It was a thing kids did. But when he at down on the patch of grass and saw the small daisy next to him he couldn’t help his inner child take over.

He loves me.

2nd April 2019  
Jisung was walking to his maths class for his last period of the day, he was really tired and he blames that on the fact that his eyes were hardly open, therefore causing him to not see the handsome guy walking towards him, eyes absorbed in his book.  
Collision.  
“Ouch, oh shit I am so so sorry” Jisung mumbled out collecting the others book from the floor  
The other boy stood up and held a hand out for Jisung, which the younger gratefully took.  
“Aha, it’s fine, we both weren’t looking where we were going”  
“Yeah.. sorry again um..”  
“Minho, Lee Minho”  
‘Sorry again Minho hyung, here’s your book”  
The elder accepted the book from Jisung’s hand and smiled  
“You’re Han Jisung right?”  
The said boy nodded his head slowly  
“Yeah, we have math together next, come on, I’ll walk with you”  
He shot Jisung a smile that could melt hearts and they both started walking.  
Little did he know that he did in fact melt the youngest’s heart.

He loves me not.

4th March 2019  
Minho and Jisung had swapped numbers after sitting next to each other in their maths class, finding that they did in fact have a lot in common. Minho had promised to text Jisung soon. He waited for two days, but he still hadn’t received anything. He had seen the elder on his phone a lot. ‘Was he just being nice..? Did he not want to be friends..? But he was the one who asked for my number.. argh Jisung stop thinking too much into this.’  
Jisung was now in his Literature class, and yes, he also shares this class with Minho. He hadn’t realised just how many classes they actually shared.  
He sits behind him in this class, and has a perfect view over the elders shoulder, perfect for copying answers. But Jisung wasn’t focused on his work, he was focused on the chat that Minho had open on his phone. The last message said ‘See you at 7, love you x’ from a girl named Jisoo and Minho had replied ‘Love you too x’. Jisung felt his heart break, he didn’t know why but it did. He thought he felt a connection with Minho when they met, even though the elder boy hardly knows Jisung exists. He spent that night crying and being mad at himself for being so stupid.

He loves me.

7th march 2019  
“Chan hyung?”  
“Yes Jisung?”  
“Is Lee Minho dating a girl named Jisoo?”  
They were sat at their usual lunch table waiting for Changbin and Felix to arrive.  
“What?” The blonde started laughing “No you dumb squirrel, that’s his sister”  
“Ohhh.. that makes sense..” Jisung felt stupid but he couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips.  
“Why?” The elder made it sound like he was curious but they both knew that he knew why Jisung asked  
“No reason hyung”  
They continued to eat their food until Jisung heard his name being called  
“Jisungie!”He turned his head to see Minho sliding into the seat next to him  
“O-oh hi Minho hyung”  
“Ah lose the hyung Sungie, makes me feel old”  
The squirrel like boy blushed at the new nickname.  
“O-ok, um.. did you need something?”  
“Uh yeah I did, the number you gave me, is it right? Because I’ve texted you quite a few times but you haven’t responded..”  
He showed Jisung his phone and there was indeed a lot of messages sent from Minho at various times during the past 5 days.  
Jisung checked the number and his eyes widened.  
“Oh shit, sorry hyung, I must’ve accidentally put a 9 instead of a 0 here let me change it” He changed the number on Minho’s phone and the elder smiled that killer smile at him.  
“Ok, that’s good then, I was worried you were ignoring me.. anyways I should get going then, see you later Sungie”  
“Bye hyun- Minho.”  
Minho left the table, missing the knowing smirk that Chan was sending Minho  
That night, the two texted until early hours of the morning.

He loves me not.

9th March 2019 12;34  
It was a Tuesday, but there was apparently a small gas leak in the school so they closed it for the day.  
“Hey Jisung, Do you wanna go to the cafe with me and Hyunjin hyung?”  
Jisung smiled at Seungmin “sure!” He had nothing better to do.  
The three arrived at a cute cafe tucked away in a small street, it was called ‘dream bean caffeine cafe’  
They entered and sat at a small booth in the corner, slightly hidden from the rest of the customers.  
They ordered their drinks and had some small talk until Jisung’s attention was drawn away by the sound of the small bell above the door.  
His eyes widened when he saw who had entered, Minho.. with a girl. A pretty girl, holding onto his arm, smiling as if she owned the world. Jisung knew her, god, everyone knew her, her name was Sana, but she was the fakest bitch in the school. She cheated on her last two boyfriends too, so what was she doing hanging onto the arm of Lee Minho.  
They sat on a table near Jisung, Seungmin and Hyunjin. Jisung couldn’t quite hear what they were saying but he could see saga’s hand inching towards Minho’s and her feet ever so slightly rubbing against the boys legs. He hated it.

He loves me.

9th march 2019 12;42  
Jisung had had enough of sitting there and constantly having to hear the girl’s annoying laugh. He was about to get up and leave when he saw Sana grab Minho’s hand but restrained himself when he saw Minho pull his hand away and stand looking annoyed. Jisung wasn’t very good at lip reading but he could make out that Minho was saying something about needing the bathroom. He started to walk away from the two seater table and towards the door of the toilets next to Jisung’s booth.   
As he was walking by he looked Jisung directly in the eye and mouthed to him “save me from her, please! Do anything, make up any excuse, just save me!”  
He then disappeared into the toilets. 4 minutes later he reappeared, gave Jisung a pleading look and sat down.  
Jisung turned to Hyunjin and Seungmin and interrupted their mini make-out session “guys, I have to go now, sea tomorrow”  
They both just hummed in response not even glancing at him.  
He got up from the booth and walked towards Minho and Sana’s table, he could see Sana’s hand reaching over to Minho’s again.  
He slammed his hands on the table in-between the two and smiled, causing the girl’s hand to retreat “Minho! Just the person I was looking for!”  
She glared at him. “Yah! Who are you?? Go away you brat! And don’t you know it’s rude to disrespect your elders!”  
Jisung smirked, ignoring her and turning to Minho, “I need help with my math work Min, can you help me please?”  
Minho smiled and Jisung swears he saw a faint blush on his cheeks “Sure jisungie!”  
He starts putting his coat on.  
“I’m not interrupting anything am I Minho?”  
“Actually you are you little brat we-“  
Minho cut Sana off by shooting Jisung a wink and saying “Nope, nothing at all” Before grabbing the Youngers hand, intertwining their fingers and walking out the cafe, leaving an angry sand shooting laser beams into their backs.

He loves me Not.

15th April 2019  
‘He loves me not’. Jisung had picked the last petal. The words occupied his mind as tears started to form and brim in his eyes.  
Earlier that day he had walkout of school after his last period to see Sana kissing Minho.   
His heart shattered. As soon as he had saw it he had bolted to the nearest park, his safe place.  
He doesn’t know how long he had been here but it felt like eternity. He thought that he might’ve had a chance with the elder, yes they had only known each other little over a month, but he thought there was definitely a spark. He must’ve been the only one to feel it.  
He lay back on the grass and closed his eyes, thinking over all the times he had spent with Minho over and over in his head.  
His thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he felt a light tap on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see a figure standing over him and he bolted into an upright position.  
“M Minho.. what are you doing here..?”  
“Doing something I should’ve done sooner if I wasn’t a coward..”  
“What are you on about..?”  
The elder produced a bouquet of flowers from behind him and looked Jisung in the eyes “I love you Han Jisung, I have since the first time I set eyes on you, cliche I know but it’s true..”  
Jisung’s eyes were now wide and his mouth slightly ajar “B But.. what about Sana.. I I saw you two kissing..?”  
“Hm.. I thought you saw that.. I don’t like her Jisung, I never have never will, she kissed me but I pulled away as soon as I could, you just came at the wrong time.. I saw you run away and I knew I had to do something.. so I bought these flowers and came here.. and here we are now.. so.. Sugie, will you be my boyfriend..?”  
“I.. I mean yes.. yes of course!”Both boys smiled widely, and Minho pulled Jisung to his feet and connected their lips together in a soft and gentle, loving kiss.

He loves me.Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading <3  
> Please leave a comment and kudos~  
> Insta: @3rachawho


End file.
